


Overwatch Academy

by Megaprimo1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaprimo1/pseuds/Megaprimo1
Summary: I'm trying to branch out with my writing, do ships beyond Meihem. Meihem is the focus, but shown through the lenses of other ships. The ending of chapter 1 is a little forced, I'm working on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Reyes woke up to screaming. He chuckled, pulled on his black linen bathrobe, and leaned over to kiss his husband on the cheek. He knew adopting these teens wouldn’t be peaceful, but the noise was more than even he expected. He descended the steep stairway, giving a cheery smile to Mcree. “Morning, Jesse!” Jesse looked up, and in his Southern drawl said “Tell little Miss Beauty Queen she’d better get out of the bathroom before ol’ Peacemaker here does the talking.” D.va’s mocking voice called from the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah, we get it, you named your airsoft revolver. You’re a big man. Why don’t you go polish your cowboy boots.” At that moment, a deafening bang echoed from the basement. Jack Morrison threw herself down the stairs, rifle in hand. “WHOSE HURT? My biotic field is ready for deployment!” Jamison Fawkes lumbered up the stairs, shaking dust and plaster out of his prosthetic arm, and dusting off his peg leg. “Oi, dad? You might want to let the downstairs air out. Nothing’s on fire, but the mix of gasoline and burnt rubber smells something awful.” Jack’s eye twitched, as he licked his finger and reached up to put out the fire in his hair. “No more bombs, Jamison, do you understand?” He simply shrugged and said “I can’t help it, boss! I don’t try and built the damn things, it just happens.” Hana opened the bathroom door, made up like a pop star. Jesse pushed past her to reach the bathroom, undoing his belt. “I fuckin’ hate your chili, Reyes.” Morrison yelled “Language!” after him, then handed Jamison and Hana their lunches. “Have fun! Academy:Gibraltar holds nothing but fond memories in my mind. How about you, Gabe?” Reyes simply shrugged, and said “Don’t let the Talon kids give you drugs. If you go to jail, I’m not bailing your asses out.” And with that, Hana and Jamison hopped on the grey bus, neither taking note of the Overwatch symbol on the side.  
  
  
“Hey.” The voice wasn’t commanding. There was practically no emotion to it at all. Jamison turned and saw the speaker. He was a heavyset guy, likely 18 or older. He had stark-white hair and little, beady eyes. Jamison turned all the way around and held out his hand. “Jamison Fawkes. You can call me Junkrat.” The hulking man held out his hand, and growled “Mako Rutledge. Call me Roadhog.”  
Two rows up, Hana was frantically reapplying her how smeared makeup. The boy in the seat next to her spoke up. “You don’t need it.” She turned, wild-eyed at the speaker. “I follow your Instagram. You look better without makeup.” Hana stared at her lap, blushing. She had a stalker, and a cute one at that. “I’m Lucio. And you’re Hana Song.” Hana spoke her voice a squeak. “Nice to meet you.” WHAT THE HELL, she thought. I’m Hana Song, aka D.va, greatest teen Starcraft player of all time. Why is this guy flustering me?  
  
  
Jesse Mcree didn’t notice anything the whole bus ride. He was too busy making out with Hanzo Shimada, who, though a year younger, had a certain force other guys lacked, Jesse pulled away with a smirk and said “You know, my dads are gay, and they are gonna lose their minds when they meet you.” “Why?” Said Hanzo, worried. “Because you’re just like the edgy one, and I’m like the other one.”  
  
  
And as the bus pulled into the Academy, all of the riders were, somehow, ready to learn together. Even though most of them hated each other.


	2. New Friends, New Mistakes

Lucio and Hana spent the whole first day together. They shared all of their classes but fourth period, which they skipped out of and talked on the roof. And as they got to know each other, they fell for each other more and more. By the end of the day, they were giggling blushing messes. “Bye, Lucio! See you tomorrow!” Hana blushed and ran toward her house as fast as possible. As she went to take a shower, her phone buzzed. ‘u never let me say goodbye. up for some Fortnite 2nite?’ perplexed, Hana showered, thinking the entire time of this name. “Fortnite? What game could be so easy a music nerd like Lucio would be good at it, and enjoy it?” She went up to her room, and installed the game. In that time, she thought of Lucio. She couldn’t decide what part of him she liked. He was really sweet, and had a great sense of humor. Maybe she liked him because he didn’t assume she was an airhead like everyone else did. She logged on, and found him under the username U_love_Lucie(o).  
  
“Hana. Hana? HANA!!! Oi, wake the fuck up! You’re gonna miss the bus.” Hana shot up, drool on her laptop, still on yesterday’s clothes. “FUCK!!!” She shouted. She ran downstairs in a fresh t-shirt and her underwear yelling “Fuck you Jesse! You knew all of my clothes were dirty, and it was your week to wash the laundry.” He merely shrugged and smirked into her cornflakes. “Hey, Reyes. Can I bring a pal over tonight?” Gabriel smirked. “Is it a guy pal?” Jesse shrugged a second time. Jamison said “Ooh, can I bring a friend over?” Jack said “Is he like your usual pals?” Jamison, in confusion, said “Yeah, why?” Jack shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t want any more delinquents in our house.” Jamison stood up, said “That’s such shit.” and stormed out.  
  
Jamison was quiet the whole ride to school. “Whats buggin’ you, Rat?” Roadhog rumbled from behind him. “Me dads are conches . Seem to think you’re some kind of bad influence.” Roadhog chuckled. “They’re not wrong.” Junkrat sat there, lost in thought, until the bus stopped. As he stormed out of the bus, lost in thought, he slammed into a girl, and the pair fell over. “Christ Almighty, you dipstick, watch where you’re going. What’s your fuckin prob…” As Jamison wrestled himself out from under the girl’s boobs, he saw her face. She was Chinese, with eyes the color of milk chocolate. Her hair was such a dark brown it was almost black. She was chubby all over, but not hugely so. She was what Reyes would have called ‘a big girl’. Morrison would’ve said ‘why do you care what her body is like, appreciate her for who she is’. Jamison gaped at the girl as she began tearing up. “Why are you so mean?” She blubbered, sinking down to her knees. Jamison, fuming at the scene the girl was making, said “Why don’t you keep your fat ass out of my wa-” Before he could finish that sentence, a fist flew at his face, and knocked him down in the blink of an eye. “Watch your mouth, podonok. Come on, Mei. Leave this filth to live his worthless life.” As she said it, she went to hit Jamison in passing.  
  
The blow didn’t connect. Mako had caught her fist. “Nobody messes with the Rat but me. Got it, Pinky?” As he said this, he flicked a loose lock of Zarya’s hair. She walked past him with a smirk, tugging on his topknot. “Got it, Piggy.” As they walked away, Mako shoved Jamison, knocking him over. “Nice going, moron.” Jamison got up, rubbing the bruises on either side of his head. “Oi! What did I do, Hoggie?” Mako scratched his stubbly chin as he walked to class. “You pissed off one of the only girls in the school you had a chance of even speaking to without being mocked. Mei-Ling Zhou digs you, idiot.” Jamison stopped in his tracks. “She did? You mean I body shamed and harassed the one girl who hasn’t called me degenerate scum or hit me?” Mako shrugged. “Pretty much.” Jamison facepalmed, and whined at Mako. “Fuck me dead. Why am I such a ‘tard?” At that moment, Lucio and Hana walked by, holding hands. “You shouldn’t use the phrase ‘retard’. It’s incredibly offensive.” Jamison, raging at his own mistakes, screamed back at Lucio. “Maybe you should get the stick out of your arse, ya fookin’ dandy!”


	3. Widow's Bite

“Now, Lena, are you sure you’re going to be ok? Because we can keep homeschooling you if you like.”  
Winston’s face, though what was that of a gorilla, showed as much concern as any parent could.  
  
“Winston, we talked about this. I’m ready. I’ve been ready for a year now.” Winston straightened up, and pushed his glasses up on his broad, simian nose. “Fine. If you think so. Be good, get to your classes on time, and don’t consort with riff raff.”  
  
Lena rolled her eyes. “Oh-kaay, Winston. Can I leave?” Winston chuckled. “Ok, fine. Have fun.” Lena stepped out of the Jeep, her running shoes padding down on the smooth brick path. Though intended as a high school, Overwatch Academy became a hybrid boarding school/university, and was built like a mix of both. Lena loved it. Winston had wanted to send her to Lunar Academy of Science, but she had bothered him enough to get him to send her to Academy: Gibraltar. Lena had gotten a track scholarship, which allowed her to attend the private school with money to spare. Her run slowed to a skip as she put her earbuds, bopping along to her pop tunes. Winston called it ‘grey noise’, saying it had just enough definition to not earn the classification of ‘white noise’. In her enthusiasm, she kicked over a box at the feet of a pretty girl by a bench.  
  
“Regarde, crétin!” She had pouty lips touched with purple-red lipstick that was several shades from her indigo hair. Lena stammered “I-you-uh-I’M SORRY!” She clumsily dropped the boxes contents back in. They were sketches of dresses, and dance choreography. “Ooh,” Lena breathed. “This is amazing, love! Are these yours?” The girl rolled her eyes. “No, simpleton. I stole them.” Annoyed at Lena’s confused face, the young lady snapped “Yes, these are mine. Now go. Your childish prattle is knocking me out of my thought process.” Lena backpedalled away from the girl, blushing the whole time. “God, I hope she’s in my classes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Junkrat kicked open the door of the town bookstore- Novel Ideals -looking for nothing particular. For some reason, being a building full of things that would burn so easy calmed him. Knowing these things, which shouldn’t be at all safe around him, wouldn’t be harmed by him, put him at ease. Also, books were an escape. From his adoptive parents. His terrible social skills. His own mental issues. Today, however, one thing was burning in his mind. ‘Why are you so mean?’ Jamison didn’t know. And he saw that girl in half of his classes to day. She was in chemistry, biology, humanities, and his one art class, studio art. She made beautiful charcoal sketches. He sat in the front row, three seats away from her, staring instead of listening to Professor Moira’s lecture. She noticed him at the end of class, and practically sprinted out of class. Every other time he saw her, he hid in the back of class, trying not to stare at her. He still couldn’t concentrate, and he learned nothing for the rest of the day. He was snapped back to the present by the bookshop’s owner, Ana Amari, shelving new books. She turned to him and smiled. “Good first day of school, Jamison?” He sneered at her, giving her the finger, and turned away.

“Fuck!” He thought. “There I go again, being a dick. What’s my problem?” He stood up, and for the second time in one day, slammed into the girl from before. She gave a little scream and tried to back out of the shop. Quickly, he put a hand on the door to keep it closed. “Please, don’t leave.” She paled, and shrieked “Mister, please let me by.” He moved his arm, saying “God, that wasn’t at all how I wanted to do that. Listen, I was a dick today, and I’m sorry. We have a lot of the same classes, and we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. I want you to know I’m sorry. We don’t have to be friends or anything. Just don’t run away when you see me. Enough people hate me.” And with that, he brushed some lint off of her shoulder and walked away.

“Wait.” Jamison felt a hand on his shoulder. The girl had to stand up on tiptoe to do it. “We’re in most of the same classes, so we should study together sometime.” He broke into a toothy grin. “Sure! How about at the bookstore, after classes.”


End file.
